degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-3575890-20170816175438/@comment-4441793-20170817001453
Dani, you and I have spoken before you were so brave enough to share this with our beloved wiki. So, having already given my condolences and assurred you that I love you and am always here for you, I hope to give you some much needed encouragement in the sentences to follow. Firstly, do NOT think for a second that you have failed him. I promise you that YOU are severely underestimating the blessing you were to HIM in his life. He wouldn't have had it any other way. It's so beautiful to hear just how amazing he was. It's wonderful to know just how deeply he's touched you and all you've learned from him, and being with him. But there's something I want you to know, always remember and take much comfort in, and that is, you have given the best that you could. No, really you did. I know you and I know how much credit and self-given love you deny yourself when I've assurred you that you are a brilliant, strong and amazing woman in so many ways. If you didn't allow the fullest extent of your love to be given to yourself, ''of course, ''you're going to doubt just how much of you he has received; which would then caause you to feel as though you "failed" him. And I'm telling you yet again, YOU DID NO SUCH THING! You understand? He loved you unconditionally because you he deemed you worthy. You'll never know HOW you've (beautifully)contributed to his life and positively impacted him but I promise you, you DID. Yes, as your friend, I'm going to uplift you and remind you of who you are(that beautiful, special, one and only Dani) more so than grieving with you. Why? Because there is nothing to feel guilty about. It's utterly useless it's only going to draw to you more pain than needed. Losing him is painful enough, more than I can possibly imagine that you're going through and my heart feels so deeply for you in that regard. Cry it out today. Tomorrow. However many times you need to. That's okay. But what I want you to carry from this going forward INSTEAD of guilt is the value of all that you've learned, everything you admired about him and care to emulate for yourself so you can attract more of that to you and above all, LOVE YOURSELF. Most importantly for you but if it's any consolation, I couldn't think of a better way to honor his legacy. Your man would want you to thrive and be all that he knew you were capable of. It hurts now but you will continue on from this a much stronger and determined Dani, if you decide to be. Feel the pain, feel the sadness, it's fine. Repressing it won't help but condeming yourself for the "should've-could've-would've's" DEFINITELY won't. Don't fall into that dark, emotional trap and take this from me while the departure is still relatively fresh. In your moments of hope and any time you manage to smile, CONTINUE to celeberate his life for all the things you've written in your OP. You know what means, girl? Your standards for yourself, your future and any type of relationship(not just the romantic ones) are through the fucking ROOF and once you've had a taste of something as beautiful as that, no less would do, and you will be living LOVELY. You might not see it now but you will. Just know that you're worth it. Simple as that. I love you, mindmate, and if there's anything you need to talk about from here on, you know where I am.